User talk:Pizzapiezrcool
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hoan Kiem Turtle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Afif Brika (talk) 18:30, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Good news That's very good news, since the wikis have been compeditors during 2010. The other wiki was probably the first created, but ours was titled cryptid wiki, a much better title. Australopithecusman Great! it's great if someone want to join this wiki, but i have question! #Do you mean cryptozoology.wikia.com?, Hylian Warrior is true great user (i found it from their users list) #And amazingancientword have recently unblocked, but no problem, he was surrendered by Aussie and thanks! By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 04:49, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Logopedia visit http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Cryptid_Wiki and what do you think? Hey! Hey! *'Bushman' is pure dumb, it was gone *If hoax not a cryptid fix other hoaxes as well Thanks By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 04:40, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Globster and Pinatubo Hey! #I don't know what must i do with globster page, it looks weird but hmmmmmm, up to you! #Monster of pinatubo not strange it was famous, but other website call it pinatubo monster #to delete or rename, just click small button beside "edit", but to delete a page, leave comment in that page and wait other admin to agreeing. #And also pinatubo monster described as a eel, serpent or fish? You're Awesome Now!! Join the awesome All great editors to this wiki have created numerous works of art they leave behind known as Calamari. You are a great editor. To carry on the tradition and your legacy, you can demonstrate your vast cryptid intelliect as well as personal thoughts and...um...personality in a Calamari. All admins, except for Giraffeman, have established wonderful masterpieces of Calamari. Afif has written the most Calamari on the wiki, earning him a fantastic reputation and surges of success. Your age of triump awaits. CALAMARI is a cleverly devised acronym, standing for Cryptid Articles....Blog post Sincerly, Australopithecusman '''02:19, September 26, 2013‎ (Talk) Sorry, I'm Really Bad at Reading I'm so sorry, bro, I completely misread your quote. "afif, george hull was an aethiest, which means he does not believe in god. so burgle must be religious and is discriminating becuse of beliefs." I thought that this quote was saying that burgle was not discriminating and you said george hull was discriminating against atheism, because he didn't believe in god, so I wrote that long response saying atheism is not neccesarrily descrimination against religion. However, you quote actually means (inferring...I'm bad at reading peope :( ) that burgle WAS descriminating, and you were just innocently explaining the whole thing to Afif. I'm sorry, I totally misread and misunderstood your quote, I'm sorry I was such an idiot. Now that I reread your quote, it's pretty obvious on how foolish I was. I apologize for being such an idiot and impulsive. I should really READ something before I hastily go off like that. It's just that discrimination is a very sensitive topic to me and I get really sensitive when anything like that comes up. You didn't do anything wrong, bro, I just totally misread your comment, which actually supported anti-discrimination. Sorry for giving you that response, it must have seemed completely random and wtf to you. You actually said the same thing I said, I'm just really bad at reading sometimes. Anyway, the template seems good, you might want to use a table or wikia templates to build it up and explore with it, but other than that, the template looks fantastic. Once again, sorry for randomly exploding on your talkpage, I thought you were saying the complete opposite of what you did...it's a delicate topic, you know. You've done a fantastic job as admin, I'll glad i gave you those rights. Next to Afif, you're the best admin I could ever ask for...thanks for being so awesome, bro! I've been busy and polemic topics are a lilliputian too much to get a handle on. Keep up the good work and sorry about the last message, it was just nonsense. '''Sincerly, Australopithecusman '''02:19, October 19, 2013‎ (Talk) Templates Templates are usually custom made and made from code and stuff that looks like "{| class="infobox" style="font-size:89%; width:300px;"|-! colspan="2" style=" color:#800000; font-size:120%;" It's very difficult and possibly impossible to know everything about wikia coding, and there's so much we could do yet are limited by lack of understanding. Really it's limitless and there are endless different ways to do it, at low or high quality. I'll investigate to show you some different possiblities... a lot of template design is hours of expirimenting on wikia source mode. There are some other templates from other wikias, however, most wikia's try to build something unique to them. '''Sincerly, Australopithecusman '05:12, October 20, 2013‎ (Talk) Sure fantastic. good work Rights I give you the rights. Buercrat is perminant and cannot be removed...ever. I is extremely powerful and there should never be too many buercrats a wikia, its a danerously powerful position. We only have 3 on cryptid wiki and as long as afif and I are active, there is no reason to appoint any other unless one of us relenishes our rights; which would be a bad idea, since afif and i are good buercrats. It is a very dangerous person, and afif is the only person i trusted with the right; there is no need for more than two, or our wiki government will more closely resemble Italy rather than the US (we'd get a semi disfunctional government). There are atleast ten rmore ights I can give you, making you the most potent admin on this wiki. You are a fantastic user, and i'll give you as many rights as possible. f ~Aussie ? I'm not messing with you. I only have a very limmited time on the computer and I DON'T have time to add you rights all the time. Sorry, but I don't have time and managing to edit every day is extremely difficult with my schedule. I wish to add you the rights today...let's see if I have the time. I do not control the badge resetting, like any program, it has faults. Please stop blamming me for irrelevant causes. These complaints are funtilely pointless. Also I increased your rights. Please stop complaining. Thanks Sorry about the confusion. '''Thanks, ' 'Aussie '''05:12, November 5, 2013‎ (Talk) Blockees for Advertisments Hurm...I'm not sure if its spam unless they excessively do it. No other cryptid wiki should be mentioned here, it's a bad idea. '''Sincerly, ' Australopithecusman (talk) 22:52, December 8, 2013 (UTC) AAW? First of all, he really didn't do anything bad to my knowledge other than earn badges and maladroitly add categories. I see no reason why you should want to destroy an account. The wiki has a capitalistic leader-board system, it doesn't matter if he surpassed you, which he didn't. You've gone too far this time. Plus, you haven't been active in months. The only way your "thing" could happen would be a wikia global block, a horrible racket that will block my account and Ip address aswell. You also blocked my Ip address unknowingly. Settle your differences with by talking before you rampantly block someone. It is logical to use such methods to promote any cause, but recently, I have noticed no such thing other than adding foolish categories, which, in no means whatsoever qualifires for a global block. Don't abusive the blocking ability, bro, that is qualifyable for a global block (see my former dino run editor Luigi). Just talk to him, have you ever actually talked to eachother to solve your differences? This wiki is cooperative; we need to work together and that's what you should do now. Australopithecusman (talk) 02:09, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Pizzapie, is the ability to delete spam only used by special administrators, or can everyone do it? If there is a certain thing we need to do to become an administrator, can you tell me what it is? WaterMonsterTracker (talk) 18:19, January 20, 2014 (UTC)WaterMonsterTracker Dragons I was planning to add it under the dragons page since it was named after Smaug. Cool article though. Australopithecusman (talk) 15:28, March 15, 2014 (UTC) i am new to the wiki i was wondering if you could help me find some cryptids mentioned in the bible or the talmud. this wiki has been a great help to me. sorry for bothering you again what is the badges for? and near that i have a thing that says "rank# 10." what are the deals with ranks. Gamegecko42 (talk) 20:13, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Nope, but I noticed a pretty darn big cow in there! Its Cool Dude Welcome back Pizza! I don't have a problem with the past blocks; you are a good editor and i'm glad to see you back in Criptid Wiki. AmazingAncientWord (talk) 22:05, February 9, 2015 (UTC) AAW New Wiki That's awesome you started a new wiki. Lot of bigfoot researchers also have other pastimes in nature, such as hunting. I'm pretty sure Grootslang hunted a bear in Soviet Russia. Australopithecusman (talk) 20:22, February 15, 2015 (UTC) 1 Aussie said it about me jokingly, but I really hunted a bear 1 year ago, two times I hunted a wild boars. '''Communist 12:05, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I hunted animals, but i don't killed anybody of them. So, I have some expеrience. Maybe, I join your wiki in the next week. Communist 15:18, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Mexican Pet Although it is an urban legend, the Mexican Pet is featured in a book on cryptids by John D. Wright. Australopithecusman (talk) 15:28, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Update The main changes are that the wiki has become big now. This is mostly a good thing, I've seen head users from other wikis frequent us during the summer. However, it has lead to some changes and problems with a cryptid artist and a few tumblr users who don't understand that wikis can be edited by anyone. These things are getting better, hopefully. We have some great new admins, Diakujia is a great artist and Lythronax is a great editor/code editor. Australopithecusman (talk) 15:11, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Your Hunting wiki Hey, just to let you know, I joined your Hunting Wiki. It's a pretty good one. CryptidHunter25 (talk) 00:38, October 23, 2015 (UTC)